


Приручить льва

by BraKet



Series: Отцы и дети [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: быть папиной дочкой при холодном отце — та еще задача...(во что превращается любовь детей, когда они вырастают?)





	Приручить льва

Завтра отец опять уедет в столицу. Возьмет ли он ее с собой? Она слышала лишь разговор про Джейме, а когда выпалила: «Меня ведь тоже?», отец только глянул холодно, и все. Но она ни за что не останется в Кастерли одна с противным младшим братом!

Ночь, гранитные шершавые плиты коридора холодят босые ноги, факелы на стенах заставляют тени принимать причудливые и немного жутковатые формы.

— Проклятье... Давай вернемся! — шепчет за спиной Джейме, споткнувшись о выступ в полу, но она лишь фыркает.

Почему он всегда так трусит? Зачем вообще увязался за ней? Остался бы в теплой постели! Серсея надменно игнорирует его нытье, молчит, считает двери, наконец, доходит до нужной, берется за ручку, закусывает губу... Ей все-таки тоже немного страшно. Вот только плевать она хотела на страх. 

«Бояться не глупо. Все боятся. Глупо позволять страху управлять собой», — говорит ее лорд-отец, а ведь храбрее его нет никого во всем Вестеросе. 

— Ну, зачем, зачем? Что тебе взбрело в голову? — бормочет Джейме и хватает ее за руку. 

«Завтра он опять уедет», — хочет ответить Серсея и рассерженно вырывает свою руку из влажных от волнения пальцев брата. «Он возьмет тебя, точно возьмет! А что станет со мной? Он не сказал! Но я не хочу оставаться здесь, без него, без тебя! Я ни за что не останусь!»

Когда отцу было десять, дед отослал его в Королевскую Гавань. Скоро десять исполнится и им, Джейме прочат в оруженосцы, а она... Да уж как-нибудь найдет, чем заняться в столице. В конце концов, там ведь Рейегар... И, может, их все-таки поженят?

Она решительно тянет на себя дверь отцовской спальни и быстро, чтобы Джейме не вздумал снова ее схватить, проскальзывает внутрь. 

Окно открыто, в него доносится рокот волн, и врывается свежий влажный воздух. Огромная кровать занимает почти половину комнаты, тяжелый полог снят — жарко. Отец лежит на животе, спиной к двери. Тонкое шерстяное одеяло сползло почти до поясницы, открыв обнаженную жилистую спину, загорелую и стройную, на затылке в лунном свете отливают медным золотом густые волосы. 

Она вдруг вспоминает, как впервые увидела львов. Ее дед, о котором отец иначе, как презрительно, не отзывался, привез откуда-то нескольких и построил им в подземельях Утеса клетки. Хищники были большими, мускулистыми, ловкими, с завораживающими янтарными глазами. Наткнувшись на них однажды, она не могла удержаться и бегала их проведать хотя бы раз в два дня. Джейме таскался за ней, конечно, но от клеток держался на почтительном расстоянии. Она же подходила вплотную и смотрела, как они упруго шагают из угла в угол. В их грации чувствовалась скрытая сила, сдерживаемая мощь, достоинство и гордость, которые не исчезли даже после стольких лет в неволе. Однажды Серсея не выдержала и просунула в клетку руку. Один из львов остановился повернул к ней голову, глянул золотистыми глазами... и лизнул ее пальцы шершавым, словно терка, языком. 

— Твоя очередь, — сказала она брату, но тот испуганно оттащил ее от клетки.

«Меч должна носить я, а не он! Я храбрее! Это я похожа на тебя, я!» — вот, что скажет Серсея отцу.

Она делает шаг к кровати. И еще один. Идет, словно зачарованная, медленно, но упрямо, не отрывая взгляда от освещенной лунным светом спины и затылка... Она подходит вплотную, упирается коленями в матрас, сглатывает странный комок в горле, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги от изнуряющего волнения. 

Она и боится, что он проснется... И хочет, чтобы он проснулся. 

За спиной слышится какой-то придушенный стон, она резко оборачивается. Джейме стоит в дверном проеме, зажав себе руками рот, и смотрит на нее распахнутыми до предела глазами. Она надменно мотает головой: «Ну и вали!», резко поворачивается к кровати и решительно тянет руку.

Остается совсем чуть-чуть... когда ее вдруг начинает трясти так, что даже зубы стучат. 

Коснуться волос отца — страшнее, чем львиной гривы. Будь она хоть немного постарше, задумалась бы — почему? Она же не этот уродец Тирион! Она смелая, ловкая, умная. Когда отец в Кастерли, он рассказывает ей на ночь про Рейегара, драконов, Хранителей Запада... Конечно, он не позволяет ей упражняться с мечом, неодобрительно относится к переодеваниям мальчишкой, и это обидно... Но, пожалуй, даже понятно. Тогда в чем же дело? Возможно, он целует ее в лоб слишком сухо, почти сжатыми губами... Но целует же! Кладет на плечо тяжелую горячую сильную руку, успокаивая, давая защиту. И он ни разу ее не наказал, чего не скажешь о противной няньке и даже маме, когда та была еще жива... Но все-таки... Откуда у нее это постоянное ощущение, что она, что бы ни делала, всегда, всегда недостаточно для него хороша? 

И почему ее сердце сжимается от неясной горькой тоски, будто от страха, когда она касается трясущейся рукой медно-золотых волос напротив? Проводит по ним, дрожа и задыхаясь, то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, почти умирая...

***

— Когда тебе было девять лет, ты решила уехать со мной и Джейме в столицу. Говорила, что не останешься в Кастерли, но если помнишь...

«Ты меня с собой не взял. Спасибо, отец, что решил вытащить из прошлого то свое жестокое несправедливое решение. Так будет даже проще».

С мстительным торжеством она смотрит в упрямые серо-зеленые глаза этого вечно правого человека, который так смешно и самонадеянно уверен, что никогда ни в чем не ошибается. Умный, с сердцем льва и грацией хищника... он всегда был так глупо слеп! Она хочет причинить ему боль, заставить страдать, она безумно рада бросить ему в лицо слова о своих детях-бастардах, плодах инцеста, и услышать его сухое: «Нет, нет, это неправда». 

Тон его такой холодный, такой уверенный... Каким был всегда.

Но она-то знает, о, она знает, что несмотря на категоричное отрицание, в его душе сейчас прожигает огромную дыру подозрение, что дочь не врет. 

— Твое наследие — пустышка, — говорит она с мягкой улыбкой, и подозрение превращается в твердое знание.

Оно безжалостно и равнодушно, как стрела. И словно пытаясь увернуться, отец вдруг резко отворачивается, бормоча глухо и упрямо: «Нет, нет, нет». Он бы сбежал, но она знает — он не привык убегать, он привык сражаться. Так что она просто стоит и ждет. Он вновь поворачивается к ней, изо всех сил борясь с потрясением и горем, и какая-то крохотная часть ее души страдает вместе с ним... Но огромная оставшаяся желает ему лишь еще больших мук. 

— Если бы ты только пригляделся к своим детям, — говорит она тихо, улыбаясь мягко, почти нежно, — Если бы ты только задумался о том, чем заняты члены той самой семьи, о благе которой ты так печешься... 

«Если бы у тебя хватило смелости любить меня так... как я любила тебя!» — хочет она добавить. Но знает, что эти слова пропадут впустую. Он не поймет. Приручить льва в подземельях Кастерли было проще, чем достучаться до сердца высокомерного, заносчивого, неприступного даже для своих детей гордеца-лорда. 

Так что она просто поворачивается и уходит.

Уходит, чтобы шептать вернувшемуся брату, изрядно похрабревшему с тех давних детских лет: «Я не хочу говорить про Тайвина Ланнистера. Я сплю не с Тайвином Ланнистером». А когда брат с приоткрытым жадным ртом подастся вперед, добавить, развязывая шнуровку на его бриджах: 

— И люблю я не Тайвина Ланнистера.

Ей так хочется верить в это. Исступленно, страстно, горячо. Верить, не замечая, какой безумной болью истекает ее отчаянное бесстрашное сердце.  



End file.
